Nascimento
by Natii-chan
Summary: Com a esposa com 38 semanas, ficar ao lado dela era a missão mais importante de sua vida e da que estava por vir. Shikaku e Yoshino


_Oi... Depois de um tempo apareci, né. Então aqui uma tentativa espero que não seja frustrada de um casal a muito tempo tentava escrever. Shikaku e Yoshino, pode ter ficado meio estranho e fora da personalidade deles, mas enfim é isso!!_

* * *

**NASCIMENTO**

:

:**  
**

Romance

:

Narração

"-Dialogo"

:

:

Viu a mulher parada na porta, fazia um tempo que a observava não se cansava de fazer isso ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa e a cada dia que passava como se fosse impossível ela ficava cada vez mais.

"-Quando você vai parar de me olhar escondido?" Perguntou virando-se para ele e apoiando na parede.

"-Quando? Acho que na hora que me cansasse de só te olhar." Indo na direção dela parou a dois passos e suspirou um suspiro alto de pura e simples felicidade. "Por incrível que pareça hoje você está ainda mais linda, não entendo como não me surpreendo." Completou vencendo a distancia que os separava passando os braços em volta do pescoço da esposa.

"-Como foi à reunião com o terceiro e o resto do grupo? Aceitaram seu pedido, ele pode nascer a qualquer momento e não quero passar por isso sozinha Shikaku." Disse em uma voz chorosa que nunca combinou com ela, essas mudanças de humor estavam acabando, virou-se e mesmo com o volume da barriga passou os braços em uma tentativa de abraço.

"-Aceitaram e mesmo que rejeitassem eu não sairia do seu lado nesse momento e não se esqueça mulher pode ser ela." Falou depositando um beijo na testa da esposa.

Mesmo aceitando seu pedido para se afastar das missões não o dispensaram completamente, ficara de alerta com missões internas na vila e com os relatórios que se acumulavam de missões de outros grupos, esse pelo menos poderia fazem no conforto do lar.

No dia seguinte junto com nascer do sol, percebeu a falta de alguém na cama, levantou-se e saiu a procura dela, não estava na sala e nem na cozinha, mas o café estava pronto, pegou uma caneca e continuo procurando, nem no banheiro ou no quintal, começava a se preocupar quando foi ao quarto do bebe. E lá estava ela dormindo sentada na poltrona a posição parecia tão desconfortável e ela estava tão com o rosto tão sereno que tira-la de lá poderia ser um crime, pegou uma manta e pousou sobre o corpo da esposa, viu que ela estivera arrumando algumas roupas para o nascimento e vencida pelo cansaço foi dormir, só não entendia como podia ter ficado tão preguiçosa e porque não havia voltado para a cama junto dele, tomou o restante do café e ficou observando ela.

Ela se mexeu e ele viu uma ruga de dor se formar em sua testa, aquilo estava acontecendo com mais freqüência resolveu acordar ela, colocou a xícara sobre o trocador e foi até a esposa.

"-Yoshino, meu amor acorde, acorde." Chamou e passando a mão na barriga acentuada sentiu a criança mexer. "É pequeno já não tem mais espaço pra você ai, não acha que está na hora de sair?" Sussurrou contra a barriga da mulher.

Ela que havia acordado, mas permanecido de olhos fechados para saber o que ele faria com ela.

Vendo que ela não se movimentava e a respiração parecendo pesada pegou ela no colo para leva - lá para a cama.

"-Vamos lá mulher, você não está leve como quando casamos." Com essa frase ela abriu os olhos e disse com um sorriso que só se via nos olhos.

"-Desculpa estar gerando um filho seu e ele ou ela ter deformado meu corpo, depois que nascer quem sabe você ainda me ame como antes." Sobressaltado por ter falado alto deu um sorriso e levou ela até a cama, e deitando ela ficou olhando ela.

"-Porque não voltou para a cama se estava com sono? Não tinha que dormir sentada." Disse passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

"-Você não deve ter percebido, mas dormi lá a noite toda eu não consigo ficar deitada muito tempo, cansa demais." Disse com a voz cansada.

Ele a observava fechar os olhos e assim que ela adormeceu saiu do quarto. Foi para a cozinha pegou mais uma caneca de café e foi para a sala começar a trabalhar.

Terminava o segundo bloco quando escutou um barulho que morreu antes de ser terminado parou o que estava fazendo tentando escutar novamente, mas nada aconteceu, voltou aos documentos iniciando um novo bloco quando um grito de dor o assustou levando ele a sair correndo para o único lugar de onde ele poderia ter saído. Chegou no quarto Yoshino estava encolhida com as mãos na barriga como se tentasse segurar para não cair, ela vendo ele parado na porta com uma cara de assustado como se não soubesse como ajudar não teve outra alternativa a não ser avisar.

"-Tá nascendo" Disse num sussurro enquanto a dor diminuía. "A bolsa ta no quarto e na hora que você resolver se mexer seria bom que me levasse ao hosp..." Nem terminou a frase ele havia desaparecido da porta, quando tentou se sentar na cama ele apareceu novamente agora segurando duas bolsas uma verde claro e uma maleta que ela viu que era a sua, ele havia pensado rápido, coisa normal para ele.

"-Deixa eu te ajudar, abraça meu pescoço." Com as malas na mão pegou a colo, quando se sentiu molhado olhou para ela sorrindo e não pode perder a piada. "Não podia pedir? Eu te levava no banheiro." Ela somente a fuzilou com o olhar. "Hospital rápido entendi, mulher."

Sair correndo com a mulher no colo não era a maneira que imagina o dia do parto. Passou pela porta do hospital e logo uma enfermeira colocou uma cadeira de rodas para ela se sentar.

Separaram-se ela indo para a uma porta com um luminoso escrito "EMERGENCIA" e ele para a recepção preencher os papeis. Olhou para a recepcionista ainda cansado da corrida e falou.

"-Posso preencher depois, quero ver o parto." Perguntou.

"-Não ela tem que dar entrada e não se preocupe nascimentos sem procedimento cirúrgico demoram no mínimo 2 horas." Ele arregalou os olhos e voltou a atenção a ficha na sua frente.

Entrou no quarto ela havia trocado de roupa e estava deitada de lado com um soro no braço, ele foi chegando perto e puxando uma cadeira se sentou ao lado dela, depositou um beijo na testa dele e começou a alisar os cabelos que estavam semi-presos.

"-Te aviso agora chega de filhos essa criança não terá irmãos." Avisou tentando um sorriso enquanto outra contração a atacava. "Isso dói tanto." Resmungou

Ele somente a olhava e fazia carinho.

O tempo foi passando e o sol começa a se por quando a medica entrou e disse em um tom serio e direto.

"-Suas contrações estão em menos de um minuto de diferença e você já tem dilatação o bastante, a enfermeira já vem te buscar e se o senhor quiser acompanhar é só trocar de roupa e a acompanhar." Com isso saiu do quarto ele a olhou enquanto a próxima contração a ataca, deu mais afago na barriga e foi trocar de roupa.

"-Força, na próxima empurre com tudo, essa criança tem que sair." Quase gritava a medica. "Força, empurre.. pode parar agora."

Yoshino ofegava enquanto quase quebrava a mão do marido, esse branco de dor e de susto. Quando ela soltou um pouco a única coisa que conseguiu foi se afastar e ver outra sessão de gritos com "empurre, força, força..." a medica o chamou.

"-Venha papai esta coroando." Ele não entendendo foi até onde a medica o chamava e não suportou, sentiu o sangue sumir da cabeça e as pernas amolecerem a ultima coisa que escutou foi um choro e alguém mandando pegar uma outra maca, depois disso tudo ficou branco.

Acordou no mesmo quarto que estava no inicio, virou-se e viu a esposa sentada na cama, se levantou e foi ao encontro dela.

"-Oi." Disse tentando ver o rosto da criança.

"-Acordou fracote, nunca imaginei que você não agüentaria ver seu filho nascer." Disse lhe mostrando o rosto do bebe que dormia.

"-É menino?" Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. "Já escolheu o nome?"

"-Um garoto, lindo, forte e dorminhoco" Disse e olhando para o marido falou "O nome dele é Nara Shikamaru."

Depositando um beijo nos lábios da esposa falou.

"-Perfeito."

Xx _**Fim **_xX

:

:

:

**¿Reviews? Onegai!!**


End file.
